The Uanswered Question
by RestlessSoul15
Summary: Mira's life has been nothing short of hell on earth. The day she takes control of her fate, is the day her life truely begins. 2 years pass and a certain Red headed captain has seen what our heroine can do; and he's wanting more. Follow Mira's journey into the world and see how a certain crew's destiny is intertwined with her's.


_4 Hours_

It took four hours for Killer to find a fresh trail. Apparently, the 'She-Devil' had a clue that she was being followed, and decided she'd throw a screw ball for her pursuers. It was an ingenious tactic to confuse anyone stupid enough to follow a person with a bounty of 500,000,000 belli. Plus the icy snow wasn't helping either; every time Killer got a trail, he'd lose it.

Not to mention he was freezing his ass off.

"_Don't move_." It was so soft, killer almost didn't catch it. Instantly his senses were on overdrive, his muscles tensed; and, out of reflex his left arm went for his sheath; containing his two scythe like blades.

"_What part of don't move didn't you hear?!_" The voice was more pronounced; yet still, Killer had to strain to hear it. Killer froze, what possessed him to listen to this disembodied voice; he'll never know. He was surrounded by a forest of Christmas trees; nothing made a sound, no birds, no wind. Nothing but his controlled breathing.

_Boom_

Thundering hooves became deafening to the blonde pirate, as he took shelter behind a massive tree. Reindeer passed killer, in a mad dash to run away from the gunshot. Strings of curses filled the air, as the thunder hooves slowly dissipated. The black mass from the town appeared, she walked past the tree killer was currently occupying; and bent down, feeling the fresh tracks. Another string of curses saturated the air. Her hooded head turned to killer's general direction; unseen eyes scrutinizing him.

"You've been following me." She stood up, as killer came out from behind the tree. He nodded before answering.

"You aren't the easiest to track." A pregnant silence followed after the statement. The two high bounty beings took the opportunity to size each other up, before continuing their conversation.

"My captain would like to have a drink with you." The commanding undertone made Mira's unseen eye's narrow at the masked pirate.

"If you Captain wants a woman; there's a whore house two blocks from the bar he's currently at." Killer unconsciously gritted his teeth, when he realized this wasn't going to be as easy as he hoped. But, then again, when was anything going to be easy in the New world?

"You misunderstand me, 'She-Devil' Mira, my captain has no interest in a bedmate; he only wants to talk." Mira mulled over the pirate's words. The infamous Eustass 'Captain' Kid, _harmlessly_, wanted to talk over some drinks? Yeah; and hell served Snow cones.

"Answer me this one question, Massacre Soldier; why do you serve under another? It's quite a disappointment, a man with such promise, like you, isn't a captain of his own crew." Mira's head cocked to the side, waiting for an answer that she didn't expect to be given. Killer was caught off guard at the question; but then answered with no hesitation.

"I do not follow many men in this world; that being said, my captain is the exception. He has the will and determination to conquer anything in his path. He can and will accomplish his goal." Truly, the first mate was doing a fair job at convincing the She-Devil. Her body language changed instantly; from suspicious and untrusting to relaxed almost immediately.

A smile graced Mira's lips. "Do you know how to ride a horse?" The second unseen question made Killer cock his head to the side.

(Insert dividing line here)

Agini halted to a stop in front of a bar '_The tipsy wench_'; Mira sielently snorted at the appointed name. The reptilian creature kneeled down, letting his master; and the pirate slid off his back.

"Next time, I'll walk." Killer hissed as he awkwardly walked to the bar's door. Mira chuckled at the miffed pirate; taking the bridle and saddle from Agini. Once relieved of the tack, the serpentine like creature took off; heading back to the cover of the forest. Mira slung the bridle over her shoulder, and placed the dark brown saddle under her arm. The soft gun case slapped the saddle, as it flopped back and forth as Mira walked. The bar was a haven of warmth and comfort, compared to the frigid temperatures of the outside world. Mira spotted the masked pirate, not as awkwardly as before, walk over to a corner booth where his captain and fellow crew mates were currently at.

"Jesus killer; take a tea break?" The Red headed captain sneered at his first mate as he sat down. Killer's masked head turned in Kid's general direction, giving the ginger an "If Looks Could Kill" glare.

"You shouldn't be so hard on your subordinates, Mr. Eustass Kid; I was intentionally trying to elude him." The soft female voice made Kid's head turn to see the person he waited hours for; 'She-Devil' Mira. A maniacal grin bestowed itself onto the captain's face as he looked over the cloaked female. The woman lay her riding tack and the soft gun case onto an empty table; near the group of pirates. Mira could plainly see the pirate crew, excluding the over joyed captain and not so happy first mate, were either in shock with mouths agape; or tense with hands on their weapons. Or both.

Mira Only rolled her eyes at the frightened men.

"Oh Mr. Eustass, your men look like they're about to shit a ton of bricks." The she-Devil saw the maniacal grin grow larger on the Captain's face' if that was even possible.

"How can such a small wench get 500,000,000 belli on her head; care to clue me in?" Kid sneered as he saw the hooded woman lean in, as if to tell a secret. She wagged her finger, motioning for him to lean in closer, Kid did so and Mira spoke.

"Wouldn't you like to know. " Mira leaned back against the side of the table, silently looking over the red head. The first ten seconds Mira had been in the bar, she could tell that this pirate captain was a sore thumb compared to other pirates. For one, he made it to the New World. Secondly, he has the gusto and a power to bend the world at his fingertips.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we? I was rudely interrupted from my hunt; and now I'm being harassed by pirates. What do you want?" Mira deadpanned as she was getting rather board. Kid tossed a rather full bag of coins, bills and jewels onto the wooden table. Mira's unseen eyebrows shot up to her hairline

"How many bullets does it take to kill a marine?" A blood thirsty gleam marred the Captain's face; Mira Answered back.

"Just one"

* * *

**Dear Readers/ followers:**

**I am sooo sorry i haven't updated in a while! School is my #1 focus right now, and uploading (and editing) are not my main concern. (I also apologize if this chapter is a little slow)**

**I am also on Wattpad, under the username FluffernutterMonster .**

**(Sadly) I don't own One Piece or any of the characters; i only own Mira and Agini. Thank you for staying patient!**

**- RS15**


End file.
